1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus comprising a thin-film transistor (TFT).
2. Description of the Related Technology
Active matrix type organic light-emitting display apparatuses include in each pixel a thin-film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) electrically connected to the TFT.